2016–17 Aston Villa F.C. season
Roberto Di Matteo Steve Bruce | final_position = | highest_position = 9th | lowest_position = 20th | points = 61 | goals_for = 46 | goals_against = 46 | goals_difference = 0 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = Third round | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = First round | cup3 = | cup_placement3 = | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 season will be Aston Villa first season in the Football League Championship following their relegation from the Premier League last season in their 142nd year in existence. Non-competitive Pre-season |time = 12:00 BST |team1 = AFC Telford United |score = – |report = |team2 = Aston Villa |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = New Bucks Head |location = Telford, England |attendance = |referee = |stack = yes }} |time = 15:00 BST |team1 = Worcester City |score = – |report = |team2 = Aston Villa |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Walshes Meadow |location = Stourport-on-Severn, England |attendance = |referee = |stack = yes }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Bristol Rovers |score = – |report = |team2 = Aston Villa |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Memorial Stadium |location = Bristol, England |attendance = |referee = |stack = yes }} |time = 15:00 BST |team1 = FC Nantes |score = – |report = |team2 = Aston Villa |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Léo Lagrange |location = Besançon, France |attendance = |referee = |stack = yes }} |time = 19:30 BST |team1 = Cambridge United |score = – |report = |team2 = Aston Villa |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Abbey Stadium |location = Cambridge, England |attendance = |referee = |stack = yes }} |time = 15:00 BST |team1 = Aston Villa |score = – |report = |team2 = Middlesbrough |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Villa Park |location = Birmingham, England |attendance = |referee = |stack = yes }} Competitions Football League Championship League table Results summary Results by matchday Matches On 22 June 2016, the fixtures for the forthcoming season were announced. |time = 16:30 BST |round = 1 |team1 = Sheffield Wednesday |score = – |report = |team2 = Aston Villa |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Hillsborough Stadium |location = Owlerton, Sheffield |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = }} FA Cup EFL Cup |time = |round = First round |team1 = Luton Town |score = – |report = |team2 = Aston Villa |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Kenilworth Road |location = Luton |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = }} First team squad |eu=n |nb=USA |n=1 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=144 |g=0 |e=2017 |f= £600,000 |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=2 |pos=LB |age= |s= |a=53 |g=0 |e=2019 |f= YS |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=3 |pos=LB |age= |s= |a=36 |g=1 |e=2017 |f= £2.75M |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=4 |pos=CB |age= |s= |a=23 |g=2 |e=2019 |f= Free |notes=Captain}} |eu=y |nb=DEN |n=5 |pos=CB |age= |s= |a=42 |g=1 |e=2017 |f= £4M |notes=}} |eu=y |nb=IRE |n=6 |pos=CB |age= |s= |a=155 |g=9 |e=2020 |f= YS |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=n |nb=CUR |n=7 |pos=RB |age= |s= |a=88 |g=7 |e=2020 |f= £800,000 |notes=}} |eu=n |nb=SEN |n=8 |pos=CM |age= |s= |a=38 |g=1 |e=2019 |f= £9M |notes=}} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=9 |pos=LW |age= |s= |a=39 |g=9 |e=2019 |f= £2.5M |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=11 |pos=CF |age= |s= |a=371 |g=84 |e=2018 |f= YS |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=13 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=4 |g=0 |e=2019 |f= Free |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=15 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=134 |g=5 |e=2020 |f= £1.88M |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=16 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=28 |g=1 |e=2017 |f= £1.05M |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=17 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=29 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £7.5M |notes= }} |eu=n |nb=GHA |n=19 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=34 |g=7 |e=2020 |f= £9M |notes=}} |eu=y |nb=SPA |n=20 |pos=RW |age= |s= |a=11 |g=1 |e=2020 |f= £7.5M |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=SCO |n=21 |pos=RB |age= |s= |a=88 |g=1 |e=2017 |f= £3.38M |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=22 |pos=CM |age= |s= |a=18 |g=0 |e=2018 |f= YS |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=23 |pos=LB |age= |s= |a=10 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £8.25M |notes= }} |eu=n |nb=COL |n=24 |pos=DM |age= |s= |a=38 |g=1 |e=2018 |f= £4.5M |notes=}} |eu=y |nb=SPA |n=25 |pos=RW |age= |s= |a=31 |g=3 |e=2019 |f= £3.15M |notes= |tw=w}} |eu=y |nb=CZE |n=27 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=20 |g=4 |e=2017 |f= £4.88M |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=29 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=2 |g=0 |e=2017 |f= YS |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=30 |pos=LW |age= |s= |a=2 |g=0 |e=2018 |f= YS |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=31 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=7 |g=0 |e=2017 |f= Free |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=SPA |n=33 |pos=CB |age= |s= |a=1 |g=0 |e=2018 |f= £525,000 |notes=}} |eu=n |nb=AUS |n=38 |pos=DM |age= |s= |a=4 |g=0 |e=2017 |f= YS |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=n |nb=BEN |n=39 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=25 |g=6 |e=2020 |f= £6.38M |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=40 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=45 |g=1 |e=2018 |f= YS |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=43 |pos=LB |age= |s= |a=40 |g=0 |e=2018 |f= £1.88M |notes= }} |eu=y |nb=IRE |n=46 |pos=CB |age= |s= |a=4 |g=0 |e=2018 |f= YS |notes=Academy Graduate}} Ordered by squad number. Appearances include all competitive league and cup appearances, including as substitute. Playing statistics Appearances (Apps.) numbers are for appearances in competitive games only including sub appearances Red card numbers denote: Numbers in parentheses represent red cards overturned for wrongful dismissal. (for squad numbers) Squad Profiles (for actual stats.)|date=August 2015}} Transfers and loans Transfers in } | | £ |} Transfers out Loans out } | |- |} } | |- |} Category:Aston Villa F.C. Category:2016–17 Club seasons Category:2016–17 English Club seasons